


Adventures of Sluttison

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon, ZeroRestraints



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sex, Slut! Ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: Resident big-ass boy-toy of Bellwood Benjamin Tennyson, or as he’s better known Ben Sluttison, is heading out on cross-country summer adventures with his groping Grandpa Max and his dominatrix cousin Gwen. What happens when a strange extraterrestrial cock-ring changes him from a normal bitch to an alien hero? Who can tell?





	Adventures of Sluttison

**Author's Note:**

> How do everyone, Zero here.  
> Here's a new piece of fun I worked with Dragon and Famous to bring to you. The adventures of Ben Tennyson if he were a complete and utter cock-loving slut. Enjoy!

Our story begins in the city of Bellwood, a decent city with plenty of stuff to do here and there. It was a city that was not as well known, but many people have grown their own names for fame in this city.

 

Such was the tale of one particular teen.

 

On the backside of Bellwood High, we find three young male teens. One, in particular, was pressed up against the wall and a large hard rod shoved up into his ass.

 

“Oh yeah! Take it Sluttison!” grunted the boy that pounded the pale ass.

 

The young man currently getting fucked into the wall was  **Benjamin Tennyson** , or as he was more commonly known,  **Ben Sluttison** . He stood at 5’ 6” with a feminine figure and peachy skin. He had a small chest with dark brown nipples, soft arms with little muscle definition, a slim waist, wide hips, a large plump round bubble butt, and a small 3-inch long 2-inch thick penis countered by thick swollen 7-inch thick balls. He had brown hair and green eyes. He sported purple eyeliner and lipstick and several piercings on his eyebrows, lower lip, ears, and nipples.

 

“Fuck Cash, this is the longest you’ve been fucking him,” said a portly young man. This was  **JT** . He stood at 5’ 8” with a large pudgy bulky figure and pale skin. His arms and legs were thick with mild muscle and fat and he had a large stomach. He had brown curly hair and glasses.

 

“Course JT,” the dark-skinned black haired lanky boy,  **Cash** , said as he kept plowing Ben’s ass. Cash was a jerkish young man who stood at 6’ tall with a lean but lanky figure and dark skin. He had a mild muscular build with long arms and long legs, and an impressive 12-inch long 3-inch thick dick with 2-inch thick balls. “Since Sluttison here is going away for the Summer, I thought it’d be a good idea to send him off. You like my gift, don’t you Sluttison?!” Cash swiftly spanked Ben’s ass, making the brunette yelp. His plump rear jiggled from the slap as Cash kept going balls deep into him.

 

‘ _ Fuck! Of all the guys to have such a big dick, why does he have to act like such a dick, _ ’ Ben thought as took Cash’s harsh fucking. He grunted and moaned with each thrust as Cash struck his prostate, unable to resist making the sounds that escaped his mouth as he was fucked.

 

“Hey Cash, think you can turn him around so I can get some,” JT asked, having dropped his own pants to reveal his 7-inch long 6-inch thick penis with 3-inch thick balls.

 

“Sure bro,” Cash replied as he grabbed both Ben’s wrists, forcing him to turn around to face JT. “Go ahead Sluttison, get to sucking my buddy’s dick. JT, choke this bitch.”

 

“With pleasure,” JT said with a sadistic grin.

 

“Hey-MMPH!” Ben’s eyes went wide as he was suddenly forced to take JT’s fat cock into his mouth. Thanks to plenty of practice his jaw did not break, but it still stretched his mouth and throat by a surprising bit. Ben had no choice but to take the fat rod into his mouth, good thing he long got over his gag-reflex.

 

The two boys spit-roasted the slutty-looking teen without any reservations for his own comfort, something that Ben was entirely used to. Ever since he first became a full-fledged sissy slut he had gotten used to being used by men and women alike. He was too small to ever effectively fuck a woman sure, but he knew how to eat them out and they loved using strap-ons and dildos on his fat ass. However, he was more used to taking it up the arse and mouse by countless men with large cocks.

 

And unfortunately, this counted Cash and JT. They had some of the biggest dongs in Bellwood High and took pleasure in using Ben’s body for their own enjoyment. When they weren’t using him, they would bully and abuse him publicly, but no one really came to help the boy as they were too turned on by seeing his slutty body used.

 

“Fuck Sluttison, you still got the best mouth,” JT groaned as he thrust into Ben’s throat, pushing his thick pubes into Ben’s nose with each thrust.

 

“And his ass is still just as fuckable,” Cash said as he continued to spank the brunette boy-toy as he pounded away. He spanked Ben’s ass as he thrusted into the tight hole. “That’s it slut! Take my fucking cock!”

 

‘ _ I swear! If our roles were reversed!’  _ Groaned Ben in his thoughts as he moaned around JT’s cock, as his balls smacked against his chin and he was able to smell the boy’s musk as he was nose deep in his pubes. While his ass took a pounding, cheeks jiggling with each thrust of Cash’s hips. 

 

JT groaned tugging on Ben’s hair as he thrust harder into the hot mouth, eager to shoot a thick load of cum in the slut’s mouth.

 

“Hah! You already ready to bust a nut in this bitch JT?” Cash chided his comrade in assholeness while he slammed into the now beet-red rump.

 

“Sluttison is only good when he is drinking a load or taking it up his needy pussy,” JT said as he thrust deeper forcing Ben’s nose into his pubes.

 

Ben moaned around JT’s cock, but he groaned mentally from the scent emitting from JT’s pubes. ‘ _ Would it kill him to just clean them.’ _ His throat constricted around JT’s cock while his ass clenched around Cash’s cock trying to get them to cum. ‘ _ Fuck, why and how do they have this much stamina!’ _

 

JT groaned as he slammed in one more time unloading deep in Ben’s throat none of them noticing a set of eyes watching them.

 

“Fuck! I’m gonna breed ya so full, you’re gonna get pregnant slut!” Cash yelled out as he kept pounding into Ben’s behind, unaware of the eyes watching from behind him. He jackhammered into the fat Sluttison ass as fast and hard as he could, determined to unload into the brunette bitch. Suddenly, he felt himself ready to blow. “Oh yeah! Here it comes! Take it Sluttison! Take my cum in your whore pussy!” Cash’s cum surged into Ben’s tight entrance, hardly none of it escaping through the sides and filling his stomach like a water balloon. 

 

Ben’s emerald green eyes widen feeling the sheer amount of cum flooding his stomach as it swelled. ‘ _ Fuck, oh fuck! Oh fuck!” _ He screamed in his mind before shuddering, as a full body shiver went through him and he came hard, spraying his own load of thick cum all over the ground under him, his tiny tool twitching with each spurt of cum as his balls lurched a puddle of cum forming just below his cock.

 

Satisfied the two pulled out of the slut and left him laying on the ground covered in cum as they walked off.

 

A figure approached and sighed as he bent down and helped Ben stand muttering “Why do you let them use you Ben?” 

 

Ben looked up and was face to face with his elder cousin  **Kenneth “Ken” Tennyson** . Ken was a muscular young man that stood at 6 feet tall with short orange hair and green eyes. Unlike Ben, he was a prime example of masculinity with a strong muscular body with thick arms and legs, broad shoulders and strong pecs and a toned ass. He wore a blue open shirt that left his muscular torso exposed and a pair of white shorts, which Ben knew that his cousin hid his astounding 12-inch long 4-inch thick cock and 4-inch thick balls in, but could see the bulge in them, and a pair of brown sneakers.

 

“W-What can I say.” Ben said, licking his lips as he felt some of JT’s cum dribble down his chin. “Jerks they maybe and they are bigger dicks then they have.” Ben’s frown changed into a small sensual grin. “But sex is sex, and god damn if that didn’t feel so damn good~”

 

“Well come on Gramps wants us to head to your house and get what you need for the summer,” Ken said helping Ben stand.

 

“Thanks Ken.” Ben said, standing on shaky legs, groaning as certain places on his body popped making him purr like a kitten. “Fuck, they had me like that longer than I thought.” He said rolling his neck to pop a few of his joints. “I’m just glad we’ll be leaving soon, I’ve been looking forward to this trip for a long time.”

 

“Not enough to give up being filled with cum,” Ken joked sliding his hand down Ben’s back to let his finger push into the cum filled hole.

 

Ben gave a small mewling moan, his ass having been sensitive from the previous rough fucking from Cash, and yet he enjoyed it. “Of course not.” Moaned Ben, “That would be like giving up on breathing.”

 

“Well let's hurry we need to get on the road soon,” Ken said with a grin as they left the school.

 

Ben followed right along a small skip in his step, and how could he not. It was summer vacation, that meant no school, no homework, no test, nothing but fun in the sun and relaxation. And, for Ben that meant getting to have some fun outside of his usuals of his hometown, sure he had fun here but things had gotten kind of stale and predictable, but now that they were going on their summer trip Ben would get to see-and try out- all new things and people and that thought alone was enough to get him to let out a long needy moan, as well make his cock twitch and throb.  


End file.
